The World is Cruel
by CauseOfDestruction
Summary: (Jean x OC)What can you do when you've lost it all? Living in a world with Titan's has never been harder. But with someone like him, Nyra knew she could do anything. But when you have friends with hidden secrets, things would get rough. The world is Cruel, but it's also beautiful. DISCLAIMER- Shingeki no Kyojin and Canon Characters belongs to Hajime Isayama
1. And Also Beautiful

_"Nyra! Watch out!"_

_"Eh?! N-Noa!"_

_"Jasper! Get my sister out of here! Nyra! Don't forget who you, and what your names are! Join the Scouting Legion! Don't die! Nyra. I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you."_

Nyra sat up with a start, panting heavily. She was a small, but beautiful young woman. She had long, shiny black hair, and bright purple eyes, framed with thick black lashes. She was pale skinned, and she was lithe. Her appearance made her less intimidating, but Nyra was as strong as Annie, but not as cold.

She had the same nightmare over and over again, although everything was black. All she could hear was the voice of her brother, and her own tiny, afraid voice. It was heart-wrenching. It was horrifying. It was... reality. Nyra leaned back against the tree, eye's wide. The nightmare of her reality repeated over and over again. Nyra sighed, upon remembering that the nightmare was just a past event in the Hell they lived in. She would never have to see her brother suffer. Now, she had to deal with her comrades suffering. She didn't know what was worse. It was torture. Pure torture. Nyra had terrible survivor's guilt, and it was thought by others that she was suffering through Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, the young Cadet quickly sat up, praying it wasn't Rivaille. To her relief, the smiling face of Sasha Blouse, or 'Potato-Girl', as she was often labeled for the incident in their training days. "Hey Sugar. You seem pretty freaked out. Same nightmare again, isn't it?" Sasha asked. Nyra sighed and nodded, standing up to regard the Optimistic girl. "It won't go away. It's like a curse. It's worse than a Titan." both Sasha and Nyra shivered at Nyra's choice of words. Both girls were utterly disgusted by the Titan's. But, that was a horrible thing to say when some of your closest friends are Titan's, and in Nyra's case, her closest friends. Annie Leonhardt being the hardest for Nyra.

"Hey! Sasha! Nyra!" Connie called after them. Sasha smiled happily at the sight of her friend. "Hi Connie!" she yelled. Jean came walking after Connie, smiling at Nyra. While Connie passed Nyra to talk to Sasha, Jean came walking up to Nyra. "Hey, Nyra." Jean smirked. Nyra's hand balled into a fist as she held it out in front of her, stopping Jean. "Close enough, Kirschtein." she said, laughing softly afterwards. Jean's smirk widened, as he jokingly pushed Nyra's hand away, hugging the girl tightly. Nyra smiled, hugging Jean back. All the fear and regrets she had washed away under the man's company. Jean was a very cocky man, and Nyra knew exactly how to counter it. Living with her older brother and his best friend, she knew the exact things to say.

"Ha!" Sasha called, pulling the tie from the tied back hair of Nyra. Long locks of pitch black hair fell down to Nyra's waist. Jean laughed, leaning down to her ear. "Got ya." he chuckled, kissing her cheek. Nyra grumbled, pushing Jean away and holding her hair back up. "Sasha! It's so ugly down!" Nyra whined. Sasha smirked. "It's pretty, Nyra!"

Nyra felt someone lift the ends of her hair. "Your hair is beautiful. You should leave it down more often." Jean said, picking Nyra up bridal style. "Okay! Let's go get some dinner!" Sasha yelled, walking over to Jean and shamelessly shoving the tie down his pocket. "If you want that tie back, Nyra, then you've gotta do some pocket fishing!" Sasha winked, jumping on Connie's back as the two ran off.

Jean chuckled and shook his head, walking off after the two. "Kirschtein, put me down." Nyra groaned. Jean just threw her over her shoulder. "Nah. I'm better off like this." Jean smirked, running back into the hall, where Sasha was scarfing down food. Jean put Nyra down, as she walked over to a table inhabiting Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, and soon enough, Jean.

"Nyra. Your hair... it's beautiful." Mikasa commented.

"I always thought your hair was short." Eren added. Nyra smiled slightly and shook her head. "Unfortunately, it's long. Maybe Petra can cut it. Mikasa, who cut your hair?" Nyra asked, looking at Mikasa. Sasha shook her head. "NoMikasadon'ttellher!" Sasha said quickly, her words mixing up. "Sasha. That made no sense." Nyra chuckled, although there was no point; Sasha was shovelling food down her throat. "Hey, Sasha! Slow down, you'll choke!" Connie said, staring at the girl. Armin laughed slightly, shaking his head. Jean ran his fingers through Nyra's hair. "If you think it's nice and she shouldn't cut it, speak up." Jean said. Everyone around the table raised their hand. "Well, Nyra?" Jean asked, Nyra ran a hand through her hair. "Only if you give me the tie back."

"Hey! If you want it back, you have to get it yourself!" Sasha smirked. Mikasa looked at them. "It's in Jean's pocket, isn't it?" Sasha and Connie smirked and nodded. "That's cruel." Eren and Armin agreed. Nyra groaned, banging her head on the table. Jean laughed, pulling her up, his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Just one day. You can do it." Jean smirked. Nyra groaned, taking a piece of bread and eating it. "Sasha. I'll get you back for this." Nyra mumbled. The group laughed, even Mikasa, excluding Sasha, who whimpered away. The last time Nyra 'Got Back' at someone, they were found at the bottom of a well.

"Goodnight, Jean." Nyra smiled. "Goodnight, Nyra." he said, kissing her forehead and hugging her, leaning down by her ear. "Wake up early tomorrow. There's something I wanna show you." Jean smirked, kissing her forehead one last time as Nyra departed with Sasha and Mikasa, the two speaking quietly among themselves.

"Hey Nyra. You forgot your hairtie." Mikasa pointed out. Nyra groaned as they walked into the room, climbing into her bed. "Night Mikasa, Night Sasha." Nyra said, laying down.

"So Jean. Why Nyra?" Eren asked. Jean looked at the boy questioningly. "No. Not in a bad way or anything. But I thought you liked Mikasa?" Eren asked.. Jean shrugged. "I did. I mean, well. I don't know what I mean. I suck with this kind of thing." Jean said, holding the hairtie in his hand.

"We're heading out tomorrow. It'll be just Levi and maybe Zoe. Just a wall patrol is all." Connie said. "Sasha's gonna be hungry by the time we're done." Armin said. Connie groaned.

"At least Nyra knows how to cook." Eren yawned.


	2. Wall Patrol

_"Nyra! Watch out!"_

_"Eh?! N-Noa!"_

_"Jasper! Get my sister out of here! Nyra! Don't forget who you, and what your names are! Join the Scouting Legion! Don't die! Nyra. I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you."_

_A spray of blood._

_"Noa!"_

She had met Jean on the top of a hill, and the two had climbed up a tree, one that gave them a nice view of the Private Headquarters. It was still a bit dark, the orange and yellow colors of the sky only barely breaking through the surface. It was quiet, and a bit chilly, but it was nice overall. Peaceful, more like it.

"Nyra. You look completely drained. What's up?" Jean asked, as he pulled her hair into its original bun. Nyra ran a hand through her fringe. "I keep having a nightmare. It gets worse every night." Nyra sighed, running her hand down her face. Jean kissed the top of her head. "You're more than welcome to sneak into my room at night." Nyra elbowed him with a laugh. "You're funny, Kirschtein." she said as he finished up with her hair. Nyra turned to face him, rubbing her eyes, before looking up at him. "Why'd you want me to meet you here?" she yawned. Jean rubbed her shoulders, shaking his head. "I just wanted to have some one on one time... and so you could see that." he said, as the two looked up, the sun slowly rising above. Pinks, oranges, yellows and blues took over the sky, and the birds began to chirp. They so rarely looked up at the sky, and Nyra's purple eyes lit up with absolute childlike curiosity and amazement. The female then softened out, resting her head on Jean's shoulder.

"What are we doing today?" she asked. Jean brought her in close. "A wall patrol." Nyra groaned. "I wish we had a day off..." Nyra mumbled. Jean smiled, kissing her shoulder. "We all know it won't happen anytime soon."

"I don't like sneaking out. I enjoy our quality time, but, you know..."

Jean smiled. "It'll happen one day."

"Nyra? Hey! Nyra!"

Hearing the callings from her room, Nyra sighed, pushing away from Jean. Jean smiled down at her. "Stay with me on the wall?" she asked. Jean smirked and nodded. "Got it." he said, watching Nyra retreat, climbing back into her window, before he jumped down from the tree, making his way to his own sleeping quarters.

"Where'd you go off too?" Mikasa asked, as she pulled her jacket on. Sasha looked over, eating another potato she had snuck out. "I was with Jean." Nyra yawned. Sasha smiled. "You guys are cute together." Sasha giggled. Mikasa smiled, fixing the bed as Petra came by. "Morning. Wall Patrol later. Come get some breakfast!" Hanji said warmly, before she disappeared. Sasha was already out the door. Mikasa smiled over at Nyra. "I'll meet you there." Nyra smiled. Mikasa nodded, walking out. Nyra looked out the window, running a hand through her hair. "Noa." she mumbled. She had always imagined herself waking up to the ranting of Noa, telling her how bad it was to sleep in, and then something about Levi not being so kind about it. It made her smile, but it always faded into a frown, the more Nyra thought about it. Hearing a knock on the door, Nyra turned around to see Jean. A smile made its way to her face. "Kirschtein." she said, making her way over to him. Jean smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Come on. You'll get hungry." Jean smiled, pulling her down to the hall.

"Oi! Jean! Nyra!" Sasha smiled. Nyra's eyes brightened, as she pulled Jean towards their usual table. Eren, for once, was still nodding off, using Mikasa's shoulder as a rest. Connie and Armin yawned, Connie's head slamming down on the table as he fell asleep. Sasha continued stuffing her face, as usual. Nyra was nodding off like Eren, resting on Jean, who kept his arm around her waist. Many others seemed to be nodding off. The morning was still young, and the farmers still slept, signalling how early the soldiers had woken up.

Levi soon came in. Regarding the other tables, he found Eren's table. Walking over, the group stood up, while Sasha pulled Connie up. Nyra quickly stood, still leaning against Jean tiredly. "We're going out to the walls today. We'll only be doing a watch, unless the Titan's start piling up. You all have ten minutes to meet me at the wall." Levi commanded, before he walked away. Nyra shot the man a small glare, before shaking her head.

Waiting a minute, the group dropped back down onto the table. "Well, let's get going." Nyra groaned. She stood up with Sasha, while Mikasa and Armin woke both Eren and Connie up. They walked outside, Nyra shielding her eyes from the brightening sun. "Ow." she said. Jean chuckled, pushing her forwards. The group walked a little further, before finally shooting themselves up with the help of their 3DMG's.

"Oi. Nyra. Stay awake." Jean said, looking at the tired lump that was his girlfriend. Nyra groaned, hugging Jean's arm. Jean smirked. "I'm so tired..." she mumbled. "This is your fault. You made me wake up so early…" Jean lifted his arm from her grasp, wrapping his arm around her. Nyra smiled, snuggling into the male's warmth. Jean smiled. Even though on duty, it didn't stop the two from relaxing with each other. Nyra cracked open an eye to look up at Jean, who scanned the area. Things still seemed peaceful. For once, the titans weren't piled up. In fact, they seemed to be more concerned with something off in the distance, but nobody seemed to pay it much mind; as long as they were safe.

Noa's last words resonated in Nyra's head. 'My name...' she thought. She then realized, that in all this time, she had never told Jean what her true name was, her birth name. Nyra looked up to Jean. "Jean?" she asked. Jean looked down at her. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"My name isn't really Nyra. It's Annaliese. Annaliese Moreau. I changed it to Nyra Martin's when I was six so my parents wouldn't find me. They weren't exactly the best kind of people…"

Jean looked down at Nyra with an admiration. "Your name is beautiful. What do you prefer to be called?"

"Nyra."

"Got it." he smiled, kissing her head quickly before he let her go. Hearing some yelling, Nyra looked over to Sasha and Mikasa. "Nyra come here!" Sasha demanded. Nyra snickered and shook her head, dismissing herself from Jean and walking over. "What's going on?" Nyra asked curiously. Mikasa sighed. "Sasha thinks it's a good idea to sneak into the guy's room." Mikasa said distastefully. Nyra looked at Sasha. "And do what?" Nyra asked, raising an eyebrow. Sasha held out a marker. Mikasa shook her head. "It's so mean though." Nyra spoke up. Sasha pouted. "It'll be fun though!" she protested. Nyra looked between both girls with a sigh. "Okay, okay. But only if Mikasa has to draw on Eren." Mikasa's jaw dropped. "Huh? I was against this!" "If I have to do it, so do you!" Nyra argued. Sasha smirked at the argument she had just caused.

"What're they talking about?" Connie asked, standing with Jean, Eren and Armin. They watched Mikasa and Nyra argue, while Sasha had fallen over in laughter. From what the males could hear, was just a jumbled amount of yelling. "I don't know. Sasha called Nyra over, and now this." Jean said. Eren watched them. "I wonder who's gonna win." Eren said. "Should we do something?" Armin asked. Connie shook his head. "It's kinda funny." he admitted. Jean nodded. "Sasha looks like she's about to pass out." The boys looked on, as Nyra and Mikasa finally noticed, agreeing on calming the girl down as they picked Sasha up.

"Oi! Sasha! Calm down!" Nyra said, poking Sasha's cheek. Sasha took in a few deep breaths, before regaining her composure. The guys came over, looking down at Sasha. "What on earth happened?" Jean asked, wrapping his arms around Nyra's waist. Sasha jumped up before Connie could take her from Mikasa, pulling Nyra away from Jean. "Nothing! Go away!" Sasha hissed. Jean raised his arms in defense. "Sorry." he said, hearing slight laughs from Connie, Eren, Armin, and Nyra. Soon enough, both Nyra and Mikasa were dragged away by an ecstatic Sasha.


	3. The Human Cruelty, Known as Annie

After being released from wall patrol, and eating dinner, the girl's promptly returned to their rooms, without saying a word to those boys. Needless to say, this behaviour worried the boys, who thought the worst might come from the silence. Jean couldn't risk losing Nyra, Eren couldn't live without Mikasa, and what would Connie be without Sasha? Worried about the future, the boys decided to sleep it off, unaware of Sasha watching them.

Happily, Sasha crawled back to the room she shared with Nyra and Mikasa. "Guuuuuuuuuys." Sasha drew out, catching the attention of both girls. "Let's go." Sasha giggled. Nyra and Mikasa got up with a sigh. "Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Mikasa asked Nyra, as the two crawled out of the window. "Because you can't put me through this torture alone." Nyra said quietly. When they got to the room, Sasha was already happily drawing multiple things on Connie's face. Mikasa groaned quietly, as Sasha motioned for them to join her. She walked over to Eren, muttering a quiet 'Sorry', before she began to slowly draw on the boy's face. Nyra was the last one to advance. She found Jean's bed, in the furthest corner of the room. With a groan, Nyra trudged over to Jean's bed, pulling the lid off the marker. "Sorry Jean." Nyra whispered, before she began to draw all over his face.

After a while, the girls had finished. Connie's face had to be the worst. Sasha had covered everything with a drawing. Then it was Jean, whom Nyra had worked to make him look like one of those creepy old men she often saw around town. Mikasa's was a little lighter, she had just drawn a moustache on Eren. Sasha stood up, looking at the two. "Okay. Let's bolt." she said rather quietly, as she dove through the window and retreated back to her room. Mikasa and Nyra followed soon after, disappearing into their own room.

Nyra awoke, feeling quite refreshed. She hadn't had any nightmares whatsoever. It was still rather peaceful. Sasha and Mikasa were asleep, as were the majority of people. Taking this opportunity, Nyra grabbed a towel and her uniform, sneaking out to the shower block. Thankfully, it was empty when Nyra got there. With a smile, Nyra quickly turned on the shower, and after removing night clothing, Nyra indulged in the warm water of the shower, and the peace.

Soon enough, Nyra finished just as commotion started. With a groan, Nyra quickly dressed and pulled her hair up, walking up as Sasha and Mikasa came running over. "They're NOT happy!" Sasha giggled, as she dragged Nyra back into the shower block. Nyra peaked out, seeing the steaming faces of Connie, Eren, and worst of all, Jean. But she couldn't help but laugh. They still had last night's art on their faces. They stood at the entrance of the showerblock, too polite to enter. "Mikasa." Eren called from where he was. He knew if he called for her, Mikasa would comply without a second thought. As predicted, the girl almost complied, but was held back by Sasha, who was yelling multiple incoherent words and sentences.

"Nyra, come here." Jean said. Nyra smirked slightly. "What's in it for me, Pretty Boy?" she teased. Sasha could be heard giggling. Jean growled. Seeing how no-one was around, Eren stepped into the shower block, and was followed by Jean and Connie. "Eren, get out!" Mikasa yelled, uncharacteristically. Eren ignored this, and the three men continued to walk in. Nyra had to think quickly, but there was only one way she knew how to handle it.

"LEVI!" Nyra yelled at the top of her lungs. That sent the boys running. With a smirk, Nyra walked out. "Idiots." she said, turning as Sasha and Mikasa came out. "I'm hungry." Sasha yawned. "You always are." Nyra laughed, as Sasha pulled her and Mikasa away to get breakfast.

They sat down in their usual table, eating quietly alongside the boys. The opening of a door alerted Nyra, purple eyes glancing over it, as Annie walked in, Levi and Hanji guiding her. The air clouded with tension. "What is she doing here?" Mikasa asked. Nyra got up, running over to Annie. Annie looked at her old friend quietly, her eyes seemingly brightening up, but they quickly changed, when she felt the rough, burning, skin-on-skin contact of Nyra slapping her across the face. The icy blue eyes of Annie widened as she looked across at Nyra, who's purple eyes were on fire with the raging emotions of anger and betrayal.

"You deserved that." Nyra mumbled. Annie nodded slightly. "I'm sorry." Annie spoke up. She didn't really know what else to say. "No fucking duh." Nyra growled. "Why're you here?"

Hanji stood closer to Nyra, whispering something in her ear. Nyra nodded, turning to look back at Annie. The two girls made eye contact, before Nyra hugged her. Taking a moment to register the fact that her friend had forgiven her, Annie slowly returned the hug. After a while, the friends broke apart, as Hanji lead Annie back out. "Hey, wait!" Nyra said, reaching out for Annie, but was stopped by Rivaille, who, in the way Noa used to, almost hugged her. "She's going to rest. You'll see her in the dorms soon enough, cadet." he said in his normal, uncaring voice of his, dismissing her and walking out. With a sigh, Nyra walked back to the table, noticing the almost happy glint in Armin's eyes at the sight of Annie.

Not wanting the mood to be down, Nyra began to talk with Mikasa and Nyra about other things, unaware of the still fuming boys.

After a while, they began to depart. Nyra was hanging off of Jean's arms, who had cooled down after seeing the disappointed looks that came onto Nyra's face every time Annie was mentioned. It hurt Jean, to see the hurt in her eyes. Annie had been Nyra's best friend, the reason that Nyra was still alive and with him. Years back, Annie had made friends with Nyra, and taught the girl how to properly survive. Annie had also been the one to urge Nyra to pursue after Jean. Walking out, Nyra kissed Jean's cheek. "Night, Kirschtein." Nyra smiled softly. Jean groaned. He couldn't say no to her. "Goodnight, Ny." he said, kissing her forehead gently as Nyra ran after Sasha and Mikasa. Connie and Eren stood by Jean. "Revenge will be sweet." Conne smiled deviously.

Walking back into the room, Nyra sighed. Annie wouldn't be sharing a room with them. Sasha pat her on the back. "Don't take it too hard. They're probably still keeping an eye on her." Sasha said happily. Nyra smiled. "Yeah." she smiled, sitting down on her bed. "I still miss her." she sighed. Mikasa said nothing. She and Annie had never been on good terms, but she still had some respect for the fact that Nyra and Annie were close friends. The most Mikasa could do, was give Nyra a gentle hug, before Sasha bombarded them, holding the two up in a hug. Nyra laughed, and Mikasa smiled, letting out a breath of air.

_Nyra. You're the closest person to Annie. She only reacted when she heard your name, or Armin's name. If you can get some info out of her, it would be great. However, we are not asking you to break any bonds you two have, mostly for the sake of your friendship._

The words rang in her ears. Would Annie still trust her? She had participated in Annie's capture, much to her dismay. But Nyra had also remembered the fact that Annie sparred her, like she had Armin. While Sasha and Mikasa slept soundly, Nyra quietly got up. She wanted to find Annie and talk to her. She wouldn't be following what Hanji said just yet. Climbing away, Nyra walked down the halls, thinking her best chance would be underground. Quietly walking down, Nyra made her way to the basement, where, sure enough, in a Jail-like cell, sat Annie, looking at the ground. Thankfully, and too her surprise and confusion, had no guard.

"Why?" Nyra asked quietly. Blue eyes instantly shot up. Annie looked at Nyra, clasping her hands together. "I don't know.. I don't have an answer." she murmured. Nyra hit the bars angrily. Annie looked at her in surprise. "God dammit, Annie! Why won't you tell me anything?! I'm trying to keep them from hurting you! You aren't making this any easier on yourself!" she yelled. Annie stood up. "Nyra. I just had too. That's all I can say right now." Annie responded. "Then why did you spare me? You could've crushed me into the tree, and not have to go through this right now. Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?!"

Annie looked her dead in the eye. "I couldn't. I wanted to avoid this with you. When it came down to actually doing it, I couldn't! I didn't want to bother being friends, but look where that got us. Nyra, I'm sorry. I did my best to avoid all this, but look where it got me. I didn't want to make friends, I didn't want people to like me, I didn't want to save anyone on my own decision, but look at how it ended!" Annie said, her voice sad and strained. Nyra coldly glared at her friend, but sighed, and her look softened.. "I said I'd always be on your side, Leonhardt. But you need to tell me these things, so I can help you." Nyra said with a smile. Annie looked up as Nyra turned to depart. "Thank you, Nyra." she said quietly, as her friend nodded, and turned to leave.

"Where's Nyra? I thought the three of you shared a room?" Jean asked. A drenched Sasha and Mikasa sat in their beds, highly unamused. "We do. She was here." Mikasa said, looking ready for murder. Sasha just cried. "How am I supposed to sleep now? Connie, I hate you!" she whined. Connie scratched behind his neck. "Sorry, Sasha." he said impishly. Nyra opened to the door, only to have a bucket of water dumped on her head. Jean, Eren and Connie turned around to regard the girl, whose hair fell out upon impact. A not-too-happy Nyra looked up at the three. "What in the literal fuck just happened, you three?" Nyra asked, her eyes centering on Jean. "Payback." he said, watching the girl advancing. Nyra sat down on her still dry bed. "Well played." Nyra smirked. "Now go to sleep or you'll have to deal with me tomorrow." Nyra said. Sasha sniffled, laying back. Mikasa lay back, cringing at the feeling of the water-drenched bed. Cautiously, Eren, Jean, and Connie snuck out, running down the hall to let the three girls sleep.


End file.
